


Science and Beauty

by happyeverafter72



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons falls asleep on Fitz. Fitz uses this opportunity to get some things off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This takes place at the end of Ep 2 when the 084 is fired into space.

Fitz watched the rocket continue its ascent with wonder. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen this sort of thing before, but it was different this time. The weapon was being launched into space because he and Simmons had worked what it was and, more importantly, what it could do. That made him proud. He could feel Simmons’ weight on his side, her head starting to rest on his shoulder.

“Simmons, are you watching this? Simmons? Jemma?” He looked at her and sighed. She had fallen asleep on him. Sighing again, he looped an arm around her waist. “It’s beautiful,” he continued in a quiet voice. “Just like you. You are so, so beautiful. No one else here understands our language and I love that. I love that they call us FitzSimmons because it brings me closer to you somehow. I love…I love you, Jemma.”

“Oh Fitz,” she sighed, sitting up. “You are such an idiot.” She laughed lightly. “I love you too, Leo.”

They shared the softest of kisses before going back to watching the scene, arms wrapped tightly around each other.


End file.
